Romancing the Wife
by Lady Thundera
Summary: Goku has been challenged to romance his wife. Can he do it?
1. Default Chapter

AN: Yes! I've finished this story so now I can finally post it! Since it's not that many chapters (3), last posting date should be Valentine's Day. This idea came to me after watching an episode of the 'Cosby Show'. In the episode, Theo comments how Cliff, Elvin and Martin don't know how to romance their wives because they are married. So, the guys talk about how they romanced their wives and it ends up becoming a challenge between them who can romance the wife the best. Cliff won of course, so it got me thinking—who is the most romantic among the DBZ men—Goku, Vegeta, or Krillin? Hee. Hee.

Romancing the Wife

Part One

Goku, Krillin and Vegeta kicked back Capsule Corp. watching "Rush Hour II" on TV. It was a rare opportunity that these three men got together. Vegeta wanted nothing to do with Goku unless they're sparring and Krillin doesn't associate with Vegeta, but he rarely see Goku since they both spend time with their families. Krillin told them it would be a fun movie to watch, since it had a lot of martial arts.

"I don't care how great a fighter this Jackie Chan is. I can beat him easily."

"I don't know, Vegeta. Jackie Chan is a pretty good martial artist," Krillin said.

"Are you insinuating a human is a match for me?!" Vegeta growled.

"Calm down, Vegeta. He's only kidding," Goku said. It still amazed him how a simple joke could rile up the Saiyan Prince.

Gohan came in the living room. "Hey, what's that you're watching?"

"Rush Hour II," Goku answered and went back to watching the movie. "Where's Goten? You're two ready to go home or something?"

"He's still outside playing with Trunks. I'm gonna go. I have a date with Videl."

Krillin snickered. "Gonna kiss your girlfriend, Gohan?"

Gohan blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, so. What's wrong with that? She is my girlfriend."

Krillin snickered again. "Ah, young love."

Gohan rolled his eyes annoyed at Krillin. Every time he mentioned Videl, Krillin would always tease him. So, he has a girlfriend and Krillin's acting like it's a big thing. Lots of guys have girlfriends. Frankly, the whole teasing was getting annoying so Gohan shot it back at him.

"At least I kiss my girlfriend, unlike you who don't kiss or even romance your wife."

Krillin looked at Gohan stunned that he would say that. "Hey, do I have to call you over whenever I kiss and romance my wife?!" Krillin argued.

"No, but when I was at Master Roshi's house once, we were playing cards and 18 came in the house with Marron crying and she had a load of groceries in her hand. She obviously looked tired and could use a hand from her husband, but did you get up from your seat? Noooooooooo! You just said, 'Hey, babe, did you buy something good to eat?'"

Krillin knew Gohan had him there. He didn't help his wife and he got an earful from 18 after Gohan had left, but hey, he had a good hand and didn't want to risk losing the game.

Vegeta snickered. It was a joy seeing Krillin squirm and trying to talk his way out of that one.

For some reason, Gohan felt like going after him too. He was stronger than the Saiyan Prince and if he wanted a fight he could defeat them. "What are you laughing at, Vegeta? You don't romance your wife either."

Vegeta stopped laughing and looked at the teen growling. "What I do with my mate is none of your business!"

"Yeah, but you could appreciate and help her more. I came over one time and Bulma was getting dinner ready and she had Trunks on her arm and he was crying like crazy. You came in the kitchen for something to drink. Bulma ask you to either hold Trunks so she can get the turkey out of the oven or you get the turkey out of the oven while she change Trunks' diaper. You told her, 'You had the kid. You cooked the turkey. You do it,' and you just left the room."

Vegeta just folded his arms and grumbled. Why did he have to help? It was Bulma who had the kid and cooked the food. According to him, it was her responsibility. 

Goku snickered. "He has you there, Vegeta, at least I did change Gohan's diapers."

Gohan turned his attention to his father. "Don't even start laughing, Dad, after what YOU put Mom through."

Goku silenced his mouth and gulped. 

"Your sheet of neglect and lack of acknowledgement to Mom can go around the planet twice."

"Well, hey, I was busy saving the world, and…uh, dying to protect the planet," Goku said trying to talk his way out of it or at least Gohan mentioning everything on his sheet.

Gohan folded his arms. "Hmp. Whatever, Dad. I know you're a hero and you saved the world and the lives of people ever since you were a little boy, but you still neglected Mom. If you heard the number of times Mom cried to sleep at night after you died, especially after she learned she was pregnant with Goten or even notice how sad she looked when you're off training and she wanted you to spend time with her…" Gohan stopped unable to continue. "Basically, what I'm saying is that your wives do a lot for you and you don't appreciate it." Gohan looked at his watch. "Aw, man. I'm gonna be late if I don't get out of here! Videl is gonna kill me! Bye!" Gohan said and flew out the door.

The room was silent for a few minutes. Only the sound of the television was heard before Vegeta sneered at Goku. "He's right, Kakarot. You DON'T appreciate your mate. You're worst than all of us."

Goku frowned. He didn't mean to put his wife through so much, but he had to do it. The weight of the world rested on his shoulders. He had to defend the Earth no matter what. Goku loved this planet and he wanted it to be peaceful for his wife, children and friends.

"Hey, don't be too rough on Goku. It's not like he had a choice in marrying her. She tricked him."

Vegeta laughed. "Sounds about right. I don't see how he can court a woman anyway."

Goku just ignored Vegeta. If he responded, then Vegeta would know he was getting to him. He kept his eyes on the movie, though not interested in it now. All he can think about was Chi-Chi and how it looked that he didn't appreciate her when he did. He appreciated her. He loved her. He was grateful for what she'd done for him and given him. His thoughts were cut off when a hand was waving in front of him.

"Hey, didn't you hear me, Goku? Yoo-hoo!"

Goku looked up and saw Krillin in front of him. "Huh, what?"

"I said are you in. Vegeta is."

"In what?" Goku asked confused.

"Wake up, clown! Are food and fighting all you think about?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

Goku ignored Vegeta and looked at Krillin. "What are you talking about, Krillin?"

"I say that we show Gohan that we can romance our wives. We each gonna take our wives to dinner and give her a gift—price is no limit, but it has to have meaning to it. So, you can't just buy your wife a ticket to the spa."

"Why not?" Vegeta growled. "The woman would like that."

"It's a nice item and it shows her that you can buy her expensive things. That's not showing you care, but if you buy a time capsule holding important memories for the two of you and open it on a special anniversary together then that shows meaning and THAT'S romance." Krillin explained. 

Vegeta grumbled and crossed his arms again. "Fine, but I'll still win."  
  


Krillin snickered. "You? You didn't understand buying love and showing love."

Vegeta growled. "Shut up!"  

Krillin cowered and shut up. He knew when to push Vegeta's button and be quiet when he goes too far.

"When you do want to do this?" Goku asked. 

"How about next Friday?" Krillin suggested. "But we can't tell the wives about the gifts." 

"Fine with me!" Goku said putting on his cheerful smile. 'Maybe I can prove to Chi-Chi how much she means to me.' He suddenly frowned. "But how will we know who won?"

"By our wives reactions. Whoever gets the biggest reaction is the winner," Krillin explained.

"Sounds simple enough," Vegeta said and looked at Goku. "Even for you, Kakarot."

Goku shrugged his shoulders and gave him his carefree grin. "I suppose. I guess I should get Goten and be going now. Chi-Chi's gonna have dinner on the table soon." He waved goodbye and left looking for Goten. Once he found his son, they were on their way home for dinner. Goten was chattering away at playing video games with Trunks.

Goku smiled, though not really paying attention. He was thinking about what to get his wife. He had a week to find a gift to make up for  years of neglect and lack of acknowledgement he didn't give his wife. How was he going to do it?

To Be Continued


	2. Part Two

Romancing the Wife

Part Two 

Chi-Chi blinked in surprise at what Goku told her. Did he just say that he was going to take her out to dinner? Of course Vegeta is bringing Bulma and Krillin his wife, 18, and she rather have dinner with Goku alone instead of him with his friends, but she was going to take what she can get.

"What for?" Chi-Chi asked curiously.

"Because we want to."

Something didn't seem right. Goku, Vegeta and Krillin weren't the type of guys to just suddenly take their wives out. Well, maybe Krillin since he seems to do anything to please his wife, but not Goku and Vegeta. They were pure Saiyans, born fighters. What did fighters know about doing nice things for their wives?

Not much in Chi-Chi's opinion. Goku only did things for her because he had to, like marrying her and when she was pregnant with Gohan, she had to rest and Goku cooked and clean. She appreciated his help, but just once she wished he did something nice for her voluntarily. But she never expected that from Goku. He was so simple. Things like that didn't occur to him. 

"I must admit that sounds nice. It would be nice to not cook for one night. I still have to cook something for Goten and Gohan."

"How about we give them some money and let them order in?" Goku suggested. 

"That would be a good idea." Chi-Chi said. "Well, I'm heading for bed," Chi-Chi said putting her knitting needles and yarn in a small basket.  "Are you coming up?"

"Yeah, I'll be up in a minute. I'm just gonna get a little snack."

Chi-Chi nodded and headed upstairs. Goku still didn't have a clue what to give his wife and he now had five days to think of something.

****

Vegeta walked around West City one afternoon. He passed the shops with muted interest. If he was going to get something for his wife, he's going to have to pay for it. He frowned on that. On his home planet, he could take whatever he wanted without paying for it. He was a prince, but here on Earth, he was a normal person with the power to destroy the planet. Sometimes he's annoyed that he's mellowed, not as evil as he used to be. Still, he had it in him to make everyone fear him. He loved it when he shouted and everyone became silent and cowered in fear around him. Well, everyone but Goku and his sons. No matter how loud he shouted or how angry he got they never seem affected. Goku and Gohan would just stand there with their grin and let him vent, unaffected and Goten would just laugh, commenting how funny he looked when he was angry.

Normally, Vegeta wouldn't agree to such a thing—a bet to prove who can romance his wife the best. Stupid, emotional thing he thought. It wasn't fitting for a Saiyan Prince. He would've said no, but knowing the other two would get something for their wives, Bulma would feel left out and yell at him and probably won't allow him to touch her for a while.

So, where could a Saiyan Prince find money and fast without doing much work for it? Vegeta stopped walking and looked from the corner of his eye. The same pink-haired woman, who had been following him for the past ten blocks, stopped and looked around as if she was looking at something else. She was following him he knew. Vegeta resumed walking and went around the corner. The woman walked around the corner and looked stumped when she didn't see him.

"How did he disappear so fast?" the woman thought aloud.

"Looking for me?" Vegeta asked from behind.

The woman jumped, turned around and stepped back as she saw Vegeta staring at her. "You scared me."

"Who are you and why were you following me?" He asked angrily.

The woman looked scared. Vegeta enjoyed that. "I'm sorry for following you, but I mean no harm, like I can be any harm. I mean, look at you, all muscular and deadly and look at me, all skin and bones," she babbled and when Vegeta didn't react, the woman took out a card from her purse and handed it to him. "I'm Fugika—talent consultant for Playgal magazine and I think you would be perfect for it."

Vegeta looked at the card and then a Fugika. She was shorter than him with a fit figure who likes to show it off in tight outfits like his mate. "What's a Playgal magazine?"

"It's like Playguy but it's for woman."

"What's Playguy?"

Fugika couldn't believe it. A man like him doesn't know what Playguy is? Now she's seen everything. "Well, it's a magazine where men pose for a camera. I can tell you workout a lot and have a great body that millions of woman will drool over. You have that 'bad guy' look that lots of women like. I'm doing a series called, 'Hot Men of West City' and I think you can be on the cover. It also pays a lot."

"How much?" Vegeta asked. 

"Well, it depends. We can start from 1,000 up to 5,000 zeni and higher if you do a full frontal," Fugika explained.

That would be enough money to buy Bulma a gift, but he had to make sure what exactly he was getting into. Being paid up to 5,000 zeni just for taking pictures sounded a bit suspicious.

"What kind of poses will I be doing?"

Fugika dug in her purse and pulled out a magazine and gave it to Vegeta. Vegeta thumbed through the pages. The men were naked and half naked. He closed the book and tossed it back to Fugika. 

"I'll do it but I won't be naked."

Fugika beamed. "Yes! Thank you!"

"And I want ten thousand zeni and I want it in cash!" Vegeta ordered.

Fugika looked flabbergasted. "But, you won't be naked."

"So? You said yourself I will be on the cover of this magazine and you want me very bad because I am the best looking man in West City so why not?"

He was a good businessman she knew. She wouldn't have been following him if she didn't want him on the cover and willing to pay. "Fine, but you're not just going to be in jeans and shorts, mister. You're going to be in a couple of speedos."

Vegeta didn't know what speedos were, except for the fact it's clothing. "Whatever. As long as I'm dressed."

Vegeta followed Fugika back to the studio and took various seductive poses—topless in a pair of jeans on a motorcycle, in bed wearing a pair of black boxers, speedos, flexing his muscles as it was covered in oil to make his skin glisten, shower photos where steam hidden his most important parts. Vegeta didn't mind it much. He was confident about his body and the thought that millions of women will be ogling him made his ego grow.

It was nighttime when he was through shooting poses and got his money in cash. He left to go home and found an angry Bulma yelling at him about where he was. Vegeta just ignored her as she went on and on. She would be yelling now, but by Friday, she would be all over him.

Krillin who was returning home from winning his money to buy his wife a present from a few street fights, spotted Vegeta leaving a building. 

"Where did Vegeta come from?" Krillin asked himself and walked to the front of the building. He walked inside and asked the receptionist what kind of building it was. When the receptionist told him, Krillin laughed out loud and left the building. If Vegeta did what Krillin thought he did, he was going to make sure that Vegeta know that Krillin knows his secret.

When Krillin returned home, 18 was waiting and was furious. "And just where were you?"

"I went to buy takeouts, see?" Krillin said holding Chinese takeout. 

18 frowned and took the bags from him. Krillin made his way over to Master Roshi who was playing checkers with Marron. He gave his daughter a kiss on the head. "Why don't you help your Mom, Marron?"

"Okay, Daddy," he said cheerfully.

Once Marron was in the kitchen out of hearing distant, Roshi spoke. "So, did you get her gift yet?"

"No, but I got the money. I know what to get her. That's easy." He said and started laughing, thinking about what Vegeta did.

"What's so funny?"

Krillin stopped laughing. He knew he couldn't tell Roshi. "I'm just thinking about the gifts Goku and Vegeta are going to get their wives."

Roshi started laughing. "Yeah, what would a bunch of Saiyans know about romance? I can't wait to see Goku's gift."

"I'm sure Goku would get something nice for Chi-Chi. Vegeta is the gift I want to see."

The men started laughing when 18 approached them. "What's so funny?"

Krillin stopped laughing and rubbed the back of his head. "Funny? We're just talking and Roshi's joke was—"

"I don't want to hear it," 18 said disgusted, thinking it was a perverted joke from Master Roshi. "Your food is warmed up."

Krillin got his food and settled at the table. 18 sat beside him and Marron. "So, why are you taking us out to dinner?" 18 asked.

"We just want to treat you guys for a night out. I of course had to talk Vegeta and Goku into it," he said proudly. "I thought it was high time we did something nice for our wives."

"Are you up to something?" 18 asked suspiciously.

Krillin nearly chocked on his food. He spoke a little to nervous. "Up to something? Why would you think that?"

Although 18 doesn't hang around Goku or Vegeta, something about this dinner didn't sound right. "Call it woman's intuition."

Krillin put on a winning smile. "Well, it's wrong this time, 18. It's just dinner."

18 ate her food and just watched her husband. 'He's putting on that smile and he sounds nervous. Now I know he's up to something, but what?'

****

Goku sat outside under a tree in front of his house, watching the sunset, another day has gone by and he still didn't know what to get Chi-Chi. He figured Vegeta and Krillin will get their wives great gifts and he...nothing and Chi-Chi will scream at him or something.

"Hey, Dad," Gohan said as he approached his father.

"Hi, Gohan."

"Listen, Dad, I'm sorry about what I said the other day. I was just tired with Krillin's teasing that I lost it and I didn't mean what I said."

"It's all right, son. I forgive you."

"So, Krillin told me about the dinner you guys are having Friday. Have you got Mom's gift yet?"

Goku shook his head. "No, I haven't. I'm not sure what to give her."

"Just give from the heart, Dad. I think Mom will be pleased with what you get her as long as it comes from you heart," Gohan advised.

Goten came bouncing out of the house cheerfully. He jumped in his father's lap. "Dinner's ready."

Goku laughed, standing up and putting Goten on his shoulders as he and his other son head back in the house. Chi-Chi smiled seeing her youngest child laughed happily as he entered the house on his father's shoulders.

"Are you boys ready to eat?" Chi-Chi asked cheerfully. 

"Yeah!" Goten said. 

Goku sat Goten down in his seat, Gohan sat down in his and Goku sat besides his eldest son leaving an empty space for his wife. Chi-Chi laid the rest of the meal on the table and fixed their plates. Goku watched as Chi-Chi does this. She fixed their plates first and her plate last before the family ate. Goten mentions how he wants some water and Chi-Chi would get up from her seat and get a pitcher from the refrigerator and our her youngest son his water. Before Chi-Chi could continue eating Gohan would ask for a second helping of dinner that were on the stove and Chi-Chi would rise from the seat and get it. 

"Momma, can I have some more rice?" Goten asked.

"Hey, Goten. How about getting the rice yourself and let your mom eat?" Goku suggested.

Chi-Chi blinked and looked at Goku wondering what made him say that.

"'Kay," Goten said and got the rice on the table and pour it on his plate. He resumed eating not noticing the looks of his parent as they look at each other.

Goku just smiled and kissed Chi-Chi on the cheek and resumed eating. Now Gohan was looking at them oddly. He and his mother shared a look and went to finish dinner.

After dinner, Chi-Chi would clear the table to get started on the dishes. Goku helped her much to her surprise. Goten bounded in front of the television to search for some cartoons.

"Hey, Mom, could you start the outside bath for me later?" Gohan asked.

Goku looked at his eldest son. "Hey, Gohan, since your Mom and I are going to do the dishes, why don't you start your bath? You've seen your Mom do it enough times right?"

"Uh, sure, Dad," Gohan said and went outside to start his bath.

Goku started loading the dishes in the sink until he felt an eye on him. He looked at Chi-Chi was looking at him oddly. "Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi felt his forehead. "Are you sick? Goku, what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong?" She begged worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong, Chi-Chi. I just think Gohan should make his own bath. He is an adult now and Goten's old enough to get his own extras," Goku explained.

Together, they washed dishes. Goku could feel that Chi-Chi was still tense and worried so he tried to ease her up by picking up the soap from the dishwater and blowing it at her. Chi-Chi would laugh and smack it away and Goku would tickle her to make her laugh some more.

'She does so much and ask for so little in return. I have to find her the perfect present.' Goku thought as they finished the dishes.

After everyone went to sleep, Goku and Chi-Chi decided to prepare for bed as well. Once the couple settled in bed, Chi-Chi was changing into her nightgown. Goku had stripped to his boxers and was already in bed, waiting for her. Chi-Chi got in bed and looked at her husband worriedly.

"Goku, now that we are alone, you can be honest with me? What's wrong?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're being helpful and telling the boys to do things on their own. The last time you did that was with Cell. You're not going to kill yourself again, are you, Goku?"

Goku was taken back. "No, I don't plan on killing myself ever again." 

"Well, then why are you acting this way?" Chi-Chi asked curiously.

Goku wasn't sure on how to put that in words so he gave Chi-Chi a kiss. "Thank you."

Chi-Chi looked confused. "For what?"

"For everything," Goku said and saw the worried look on his wife's face. "What's wrong?"

"You're scaring me, Goku. Last time you talked like this, you died. I actual believed you would come back and then you didn't."

Goku took hold of her shoulders seriously. "I'm not gonna die, Chi-Chi. There isn't even a fight so don't worry."

"Your heart isn't attacking up is it?" Chi-Chi asked holding back tears. "I get uncomfortable when you do things you're not suppose to do like telling Gohan to study, when you should say, 'Hey, Gohan, let's train.' Or telling Goten to get his own food."

Goku hugged Chi-Chi. "It's okay. Don't cry. I'm fine. My heart is fine. I'm in good health. I think that you've become so accustomed to my habits that when I do something you don't think is normal, you panic."

Chi-Chi laughed in his chest. "I am your wife. I'm supposed to know you."

"I'm fine. I just wanted to help you out that's all."

"That's all?"

"That's all," Goku assured her with a kiss. 'I have three days left and I still don't know what to get her. What am I going to do?'

To Be Concluded

Bec126: Thank you.

Star: Thank you.

LN: Yep. Love the 'Cosby Show' and thanks for the review. Hopefully, ff will let me review soon.

Kristina: He may not be the best husband, but all his intentions were good. That should score some points, right?

Juunanagou4ever: Goku's gift was the toughest for me! That was what was holding this story back. I couldn't figure out what he would get Chi-Chi until I finally got inspiration.

Polka Dot: I am, but the story is really going to center Goku and Chi-Chi.

GD: No offense taken. I thought it was obvious. I think in this chapter Chi-Chi was thinking 'WTF' a lot. Chi-Chi will be surprise at the gift all right.

Catnip: Obviously, you didn't see that episode of the "Cosby Show". I think they were in their right minds. I also think you're missing the bigger picture—it's just a story. Also, why wouldn't a guy in his right mind do something like this, especially if it guarantees them a little action later on? And even if a guy who wasn't in his right mind did this, so what? There are lots of things some men and women do when they are not in their right minds, like cheat, steal, etc. You're not making any sense. How did I go about it wrong? It's basically a competition among the men, like some men will say they have the best wife or girlfriend because they did this or that. Maybe if you finish reading the story, you'll have a better opinion or maybe not. I'm sorry, but you need to explain yourself if you're going to give constructive criticism. If you like, we can continue this privately in email.


	3. Part Three

Romancing the Wife

Part Three

"Vegeta, what are you doing?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta was looking through Bulma's things on her vanity. All he saw were some jewelry, makeup, and various perfumes. "Nothing, woman."

"How can it be nothing when you're going through my vanity drawer?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta shut the drawer and marched out of the room. Bulma looked at him confused. Why was he looking through her things? She left their bedroom and saw Vegeta was heading for Trunks' room. Bulma waited until he was in his son's room before leaning on the door, listening to the conversation.

"Come here, son."

Trunks walked to his father. "Yeah, Dad?"

"What does your mother like?"

Trunks looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"What's her favorite jewel, type of clothing, flowers, crap like that?" Vegeta asked.

Trunks scrunched his face in confusion. "Um, shouldn't you know that, Dad? Since you're her husband and all."

"Shouldn't you know since you're her son?" Vegeta snapped the question back. He then sighed agitated. "Don't you know what girls like?"

"I'm only nine, Dad. I think girls are yucky."

Vegeta just folded his arms and let out an annoyed grunt.

"Why are you asking these questions, Dad? What's going on?"

"Well, seeing that you will keep this secret, Krillin, Kakarot and I have a bet going on. We're betting to see who is the most romantic among their mates," Vegeta explained and Trunks started laughing. "Quiet!" Trunks stopped laughing and stood up straight like he was in military school.

"It's just not something you would do, Dad. How did you get roped up into that?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "If I don't do this and Krillin and Kakarot do, I won't hear the end of it from your mother."

"Are you saying you won't be getting Mom's end, Dad?"

Vegeta looked at Trunks stunned. "What…what would you know about that? I mean, what did you say?"

"I may be nine, but I'm not stupid. I'm not Goten. I hear you at night sometimes when you tell Mom you're going to ride her as—" 

"Trunks!" Vegeta shouted silencing his son.

"You need to be more quiet at night, Dad. I'm not that far away, and I don't want to hear that stuff. I'm just glad Grandma and Grandpa don't sleep on this floor. So, what are you going to get Mom, Dad?" 

"I don't know yet, but I'll think of something. The least you can do is ask your mother what she like…and make sure not to mention you hearing us at night to her."

"Are you going to be more quiet?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta folded his arms. "Yes, we'll be more quiet."

Outside, Bulma was fuming over the bet and very embarrass about what Trunks said. How dare Vegeta make a bet like that? She was going to make sure that Chi-Chi and 18 know about it, too. 

*****

As Gohan was at school, Goten outside playing and Goku up in the attic, Chi-Chi was busy cleaning the house. Chi-Chi still couldn't get her husband strange behavior out of her mind. There were times she would catch him staring at her and when she asked why he was staring, he would say it's nothing. There was also his way with Gohan and Goten at dinner the other night. He told Goten to get his own second helpings and Gohan to start his own bath. He never told them that before. It was like he was trying to take the burden off her. He was also being more helpful, with the dishes and sometimes cleaning up after himself and not leaving the bathroom floor so wet. Then there was the other night where they made love and he thanked her for all that she had done for him and the boys. 

The phone ringing snapped Chi-Chi out of her thoughts. She went to pick it up. "Hello? Hi, Bulma. 18? You're on the line, too?"

"Yeah, I have three way," Bulma explained. "Listen you know that dinner Vegeta, Goku and Krillin are taking us to tomorrow night? Well, I heard Vegeta talking to Trunks last night and he mentioned it's all a bet to see which guy is the most romantic!"  
  


"Most romantic? What do you mean?" 18 asked.

"Each guy is going to present a gift to us. I can only guess by our reactions that they will know who is the winner."

"What?! Why that no good Krillin! I knew he was up to something! If he thinks he can buy my love just to prove he's most romantic with me in front of his friends, he has another thing comin'! I think I'll slap him with the gift he buys me," 18 fumed angrily at her husband.

"I know!" Bulma screamed. "Who do they think they are?! If I know Vegeta, he'll buy me the most expensive gift and think I will fawn over him for it. Ha! I'm going to take the gift but he's sleeping on the couch for a week and he won't be getting any sex from me for a month!"

18 laughed. "A month? You think you can go that long?"

"Hey, we're suppose to get angry at our men, not at each other!" Bulma shouted and noticed Chi-Chi was quiet. Of all the people, she should be screaming louder than a banshee whenever she was mad…right? "Hey, Chi-Chi, how come you're not saying anything? Aren't you mad at Goku?"

Chi-Chi shrugged her shoulders and realized she was talking on the phone. "I guess I should be. I'm just shock Goku would participate in that kind of bet. It's not like him."

18 snorted. "I bet. Krillin and Vegeta must have gotten him in on it. Goku's too sl—, I mean not too quick to see what's going on."

"I say we dress in some killer dresses, take the gifts they give us and stuff it down their throats," Bulma said. "Oh, hey, Chi-Chi, if you don't have anything, we can go shopping and I can show you something that will get Goku hot over you."

Instead of being mad at her husband, Chi-Chi became angry with Bulma and 18. They didn't think she can find an outfit that will get her husband all over her? Ha! If they only knew. "No, thanks, Bulma. I can dress myself," Chi-Chi said curtly. "I'm going to go. I'll see you two tomorrow night. Goodbye." Chi-Chi hung up the phone glad that conversation was over with. 

Goku was trying to prove he was most romantic? Tuh. That will be the day. Though 18 and Bulma were mad, Chi-Chi wasn't. She was shocked and, well, she wasn't sure how he felt. It was nice that Goku was going to get her a gift, even though it was to prove to his friends that he's most romantic, but it just didn't seem like him. Her Goku wouldn't make a bet like that. Chi-Chi looked up towards the attic and wondered just what exactly was he doing up there.

Goten came rushing in the house. "Hi, Momma!"  
  


"Hi, Goten. Had fun playing outside?" The eight-year-old nodded excitedly. "Now, are you ready to do some schoolwork?"

Goten's cheerful face suddenly frowned. "Aw, Mom. Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"But I already know how to add and subtract and read."

"Yes, but you still have a lot to learn. You should be lucky you're not Gohan. He was already doing basic algebra at your age. Now go upstairs and get your math and English books."

"Okay," Goten said and bounded up the steps.

Chi-Chi waited five minutes for Goten to come down before she decided to go upstairs herself to see what was taking her son so long. She went to his room and found it empty. Seeing he wasn't there, she saw the ladder leading upstairs to the attic was down. So, Goten must have went to see what his father was up to. Chi-Chi climbed up the ladder quietly so she wouldn't be heard. Just as she suspected, she heard voices of Goku and Goten.

"Are you gonna win the bet, Daddy?" Goten asked excitedly.

"Winning the bet doesn't matter to me, Goten. I just want to find a gift for your mother to make up for being a bad husband."

Goten scrunched his face in confusion. "How were you a bad husband, Dad?"

"Well, son, I wasn't with your mother as much as I should've been. Times were different then. When your Mom and I married, all we had was each other. It was just your mom and me in the country and we were very happy, and then your brother Gohan was born and we became even more happy. We had five good years together, but then I died."

"Why did you die, Daddy?"

"I had to in order to save the planet. Only this time, it was my brother that I never knew about. He was evil and wanted me to destroy all life on this planet. So, Piccolo and I fought him and in order to stop my brother, I had to die. My brother mention two other bad guys were coming to the planet in a year. So, instead of letting my friends wish back, I declined and told them to wish me back in a year once I get training from King Kai in order to defeat these aliens that were coming to destroy the planet. Also during this time, your brother Gohan was taken with Piccolo to train. We both left your Mom alone for a year."

"You had to, right? To train for the bad guys?"

"Yes, but I still felt bad leaving Chi-Chi alone in the woods by herself, though I knew she could handle it."

Goten frowned for a moment and piped up. "But you came back to Mom after you defeated the bad guys right?"

Goku frowned. "Not exactly. Everyone died in the fight against the aliens except Gohan, Krillin, and myself. With Piccolo dead, the dragonballs couldn't work so Gohan, Krillin and Bulma went to Namek to wish the original Dragon for our friends back. I was hurt really bad and was in the hospital after I stopped the aliens. Your Mom and I talked but we really didn't have time to connect because I snuck away from Mom to go to Namek."

"You left Mom again?" Goten asked frowning. 

Goku sighed. "Yeah, I did. On Namek, I had to fight another bad guy. After I sent the others to get off the planet, I faced the bad guy—Frieza alone."

"Because you didn't want the others involved?" Goten guessed.

Goku nodded. "Yeah, that and I didn't want them to still be on the planet since it was about to explode. I defeated Frieza and barely made it off Namek before it exploded. I was very injured and crash landed on a planet called Yardat. They healed me and taught me another technique—Instant Transmission. Unfortunately, I was away from your Mom for a long time before I returned."

"When did you come back, Dad?" Goten asked.

"Well, it was a year and a half later. Your mother and I were apart for nearly three years. After I came back, we had another battle in three years."

"Another fight?" Goten asked exasperated. "Wow, you were in a lot of fights, Dad."

Goku nodded with a strained sigh. "I was. So now we had to prepare for the new enemy. Your mom and I did spend time together, but I'm not sure it was enough."

"You had to train, Dad. You had to fight the bad guys."

"I know, but I could've spent more time with Chi-Chi. I didn't decide to do that until nine days before the Cell Games where I knew I was going to die."

Goten scratched his head confused. "What were the Cell Games, Dad and why were you going to die?"

Goku looked down at Goten surprised. "You don't know? Mom and Gohan didn't tell you?"

Goten shook his head. "No, what?"

"Goten, what did your Mom and Gohan tell you about me when I was dead?"

"They said you were a hero who died saving the planet. Why?"

Goku shook his head. "Nothing. I knew I was going to die and so I tried to squeeze the seven years I was away from my wife into nine days." He laughed. "Sounded like a good idea at the time, but now…"

Goten saw his father was frowning. He didn't like it when his Dad frowned. He like it when he was happy. "I think it was," Goten said cheerfully. "And I think Mom will like your gift. What are you going to get her?"

Goku shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I'm trying to think of something to make up for it or at least show her that I love her. That's all that matters to me, not the bet."

Chi-Chi listen to all this as tears fell from her eyes. She never knew Goku thought this way. Chi-Chi knew he loved her but she didn't know he felt this much guilt and how he thought she didn't think he appreciated her. She knew it was odd her husband participated in the bet, but she thought it was to win, and it wasn't. He was trying to prove to her how much he cared about her. Now the way he had been behaving made sense.

*****

Krillin looked around in the jewelry store. He had an idea of what to get his wife and wondered if it is there. He was looking through the fine jewels when one caught his eye. He was going to ask an assistant to pull it out for him when he heard someone bark.

"You mean this is the best you've got?! I've seen slaves wear finer jewelry than this!"

Krillin chuckled and looked up. Yep, it was Vegeta all right, holding a salesman in the air with one arm and shaking him.

"Seems we were thinking the same thing," Krillin said as he walked up to the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta looked down at Krillin and dropped the salesman. "You. This place is fitting for you to buy something for your mate."

Krillin shrugged and looked at the jewelry in the case. "This is some mighty fine jewelry, Vegeta. How can you afford it? Use Bulma's credit card?" Krillin rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah. That's romantic."

"I don't need the woman's money. I have my own."

"How did you get it?" 

"None of your business!" Vegeta growled.

Krillin snickered. "Did you get from nude modeling?"

Vegeta grabbed Krillin by the neck and slammed him into the wall. "What?"

"You can't hide it from me, Vegeta. I saw you leaving Playgal's photo studio."

"I didn't model nude. I had clothes on and you will not tell Bulma."  
  


Krillin laughed. "Why not? What are you going to do, kill me? Then Bulma would ask why you killed me and you would have to explain to her why and she'll know your secret."

Vegeta released Krillin. Krillin straightened the collar on his shirt. "Hey, it's no problem. You gotta get money anyway you can. Just better hope no one sees the magazine cover."

Vegeta just ignored him and went to look at the jewelry in the glass. Krillin followed him.

"I just don't see what's wrong with this. It's expensive and nice. Bulma would love it."

"It's not what I'm looking for," Vegeta grumbled.

"What are you looking for?" Krillin asked.

"What did I tell you about minding your business?!" Vegeta growled.

Krillin raised his hand in surrender. "All right. I'm going anyway. I don't want you to see why I'm getting 18." 

"I thought you said you can't buy love. If so, then why are you in this expensive jewelry store?" Vegeta asked.

Krilling turned back and snickered. "It's all apart of my plan." Krillin said and left the store and could hear Vegeta's loud mouth in the background. He dug his hands in his pocket and flew home. He'll get his gift tomorrow. "I wonder how Goku's doing."

****

As Chi-Chi sat at the kitchen table, home schooling Goten, Goku came rushing down the stairs. "Hey, Chi-Chi, Goten! Bye Chi-Chi, Goten!"

Chi-Chi looked up and saw a red blur rush out the door. Chi-Chi got up and ran out quickly. "Goku, wait!"

Goku was in mid-air when Chi-Chi called him. He landed in front of her.

"Goku, where are you going?"

Goku looked nervous. "Off somewhere. I have to get something."

"Get what?" Chi-Chi asked folding her arms.

Goku smiled and just kissed her. "You'll see. I might not be back tonight so don't wait up," he said softly and took off.

Chi-Chi just sighed. 'I guess he's off to get my gift. It doesn't matter because I already got my gift. I know Goku loves me and what he's trying to just makes me love him even more.'

*****

Goku didn't return until the next night. He entered the house in a blur and nearly flew upstairs, right through the bedroom door and into the bathroom.

Chi-Chi blinked. She had already washed up and was in her bathrobe putting on her makeup. She opened the door to the bathroom. "Goku, is that you?"

Goku was naked and getting into the shower. "Yeah."

"You know we have to be at the restaurant in an hour, right?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah. We'll get there by Instant Transmission. It's easier that way. Go and finish dressing. We'll get there in time."

Chi-Chi nodded and left the bathroom. Chi-Chi looked herself in the mirror. With them going out, was it really necessary for her to wear her hair in a bun? She decided not and pull the ribbon out and let her hair fall gently passed her shoulders and down her back. Goku liked it when her hair was down and she wanted to look special for him tonight, though he would never noticed. Chi-Chi figured Goku didn't get anything for her because she didn't see a package in his hands and that was fine with her and she was going to dress very nice for him.

Chi-Chi picked up the dress she bought today off the bed. She wondered what Goku would think. It wasn't her normal dresses where pants were attached to it or it was long with side slits to the knee. With a shrug, Chi-Chi removed her robe and put the dress on.

Goku stepped out ten minutes later, a towel around his waist and on his wet hair. He paused when he saw Chi-Chi sitting on the bed. Goku blinked. Chi-Chi was sitting cross-legged revealing her legs above her knees in a red halter dress that tied around her neck. He noticed her toes, in gold high heel sandals, and fingernails were painted in the same color as her dress. She had a gold bracelet on her right arm so it wouldn't be so bare, light makeup on her face and her hair down.

"Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi laughed. "If you're surprised, I know the others will be." Chi-Chi stood up and turn around, modeling herself for him. "What do you think?"

"I think you look great," he said approaching her with that certain look in his eyes.

Chi-Chi stepped away from him. "You should get dressed. We have forty minutes."

Goku smiled understanding, went into the closet and put on a black pair of pants, black blazer and a white dressed shirt—clothes that were bought after he returned from the dead when he and Chi-Chi went shopping for clothes Goku would wear at Gohan's high school graduation. He didn't wear a tie because of an incident where he almost choked himself putting one on. 

After he was dressed, Goku and Chi-Chi Instant Tranmissioned to the restaurant. The others were already there. Bulma was dressed in a blue crushed velvet dress that fell just above the knee with a draped neckline. Vegeta wore the same outfit as Goku. This made the Saiyan Prince growled seeing this. Krillin wore a white suit and 18 wore a black dress that also fell above the knee. The sleeves were cutaway adding appeal to it with a leather belt defining her slim waist.

"Hey, Vegeta!" Goku said as he saw the Saiyan Prince dressed as him. "We dressed so much alike people will think we're brothers!"

Vegeta growled. "Don't you dare say that, Kakarot! The last thing I want is a clown for a brother!" And with that he marched off to his seat.

Both Bulma and 18 were shocked at Chi-Chi's dress. "Wow," Bulma said in awe. "Where did you get this? I didn't think you would wear something like this and your hair…"

"I decided to dress up for Goku," Chi-Chi said and took her husband's arm, still upset at Bulma and 18 with their conversation the other day. "Let's get our seats, Goku."

"Okay," Goku said and walked Chi-Chi to her seat. He saw some men were looking at Chi-Chi in a weird way. "Hey, Chi-Chi, some of the men here are looking at you funny."

"Hmm?" Chi-Chi said and looked around and saw some of the looks men were giving her. She frowned. "They're making a pass at me."

"Pass?"

Chi-Chi reached up and whispered something in Goku's ear. His eyes widen and then he sent the men at the restaurant death looks and tightened his hold on Chi-Chi.

Everyone settled into their seats and made small talk when the waiter came for to take their order. He was speechless when he left hearing the orders from Goku and Vegeta. He didn't think anybody could eat that much.

*****

Dinner was eaten with conversation among everyone except for Vegeta who made snide comments and 18 who didn't have much to add to the conversation since she rarely talked to them anyway. After dinner was taken away, Krillin thought it was time to present the gifts. 

"Well, Ladies, the guys and I brought you to dinner for another reason than to just take you out." 

Bulma feigned surprise. "Oh, really? I thought this was just dinner."

Krillin laughed wickedly. "Yeah, we fool you ladies good. The guys and I have gifts for you."

"What kind of gifts?" 18 asked deadpanned. 

"Gifts we know you will like," Krillin said and looked at 18. "18, remember when we married and there was something you wanted?"

"Yeah, a diamond necklace. Is that what you got me?"

Krillin snickered. "No, but I still think you will like it." He pulled out a gray box out of his jacket pocket and handed it to 18.

18 opened it. A dry expression was on her face. "A gold locket. Let me guess there's a picture of you in there."

"There's one way to find out, isn't there?" Krillin said.

18 opened the locket and gasped. "A picture of 17? My brother?"

Krillin smiled. "Yep. At the wedding, you said you wished your brother was at the wedding and you often said you wished your brother was here to see Maron."

"I did," she looked off guard and was trying to get a strong face, but her voice indicated she was getting a little emotional.

"So, with that locket, he will always be with you and you can tell Maron about him when he gets older. Just leave out the parts where he kicked our buts."

18 smiled and hugged Krillin. "Thank you, Krillin. I really appreciate this."

Krillin hugged 18 back and looked smugly at Vegeta and Goku.

Vegeta took out a small black box from the pocket in his jacket. He tossed it out on the table in front of Bulma. He folded his arms and looked away. "This is for you."

Fuming, Bulma took the box and threw it back at Vegeta. "Give it to me right!"

"Fine!" Vegeta shouted. He faced her and put the box in her hand gently. "This is for you."

Thinking this was the best she was going to get, Bulma took the box and opened it. She gasped. "Wow. It's a gold bracelet with a ruby emerald and sapphire. It's beautiful. Oh, thank you, Vegeta," she said and threw her arms around his neck and a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah," Vegeta said dryly gently pushing Bulma away and wiping his cheek. He didn't like showing affection in public, but the look in her eyes assured him there would be a show of affection when they get home. "The ruby is your fiery temper, the sapphire is your eyes and the emeralds reminds me of how you're the envy of every woman."

Chi-Chi and 18 rolled their eyes.

"Especially since he was voted the hottest man in West City," a familiar voice said. 

Vegeta turned around and gasped. It was Fugika—the talent consultant from Playgal magazine. What was she doing here? 

"I thought it was you," Fugika said walking to them. She looked at Bulma who was completely confused. "You must be his wife."

"I am," Bulma said defensively. "Who are you?"

"She's nothing!" Vegeta said.

"No, I'm not nothing. I'm Fugika—talent consultant for Playgal magazine."

"She's lying!" Vegeta said.

"Playgal magazine?!" Bulma shouted. "What do you know about Playgal magazine, Vegeta?"

Krillin cringed sensing what was about to come, 18 was smirking and Goku and Chi-Chi looked rather speechless. They didn't know what was going on.

"He's on the cover," Fugika said whipping out the cover magazine out of her bag. On the front was a picture of Vegeta looking sexy out of the shower, hair wet, muscles glistening and the only thing covering his important part was the title of the series 'Hot men of West City.' 

Goku and Chi-Chi's mouths flew open and their eyes nearly bugged out, Krillin was biting his lip, trying hard not to laugh and 18 chuckled.

"We've finished rather quickly and I was going to mail you a premature copy of everything but you didn't leave us an address," Fugika explained.

Bulma snatched the magazine out of Fugika's hands. She thumbed through the pages in shock seeing Vegeta in all those poses and almost nude and in a speedo. In one picture, Vegeta had his hands behind his head and he was smirking confidently as he thrust his pelvis toward the camera in his speedo. There was another one with him in black silk boxers lying on a bed in a seductive pose and the pictures went on and on.

"You're worth the money we paid you, Vegeta. My boss wants to use you again. I was having a business dinner with her showing her these pictures. We can talk to her if you like."

"You got the money to pay for this bracelet by being a piece of meat for all the whores that's going to see this!" Bulma shouted. 

"I wasn't a piece of meat!" Vegeta shouted.

"Hey, the women that read this aren't whores!" Fugika argued. She saw Goku and noticed he and Vegeta were wearing the same clothes. "Hey, are you and Vegeta brothers? Would you like to pose for our magazine? I can see the title now—'Hot brothers of West City!'"

"No, he will not!" Chi-Chi shouted. "I'm the only one that's going to see my husband's body and not you or anyone else!" 

People who were eating dinner stopped to watch the argument taking place between Bulma and Vegeta and Chi-Chi and Fugika who looked as if she was going to beat the talent agent up.

"Hey, lady, how much can I pay you not to print this?" Bulma asked.

Fugika stepped back from Chi-Chi and looked at Bulma. "I can't. It's a done deal. Your husband signed for permission of the pictures to be released."

Bulma rolled up the magazine and began beating Vegeta with it. "How could you?!"

"I had to buy you that bracelet. Where else was I going to get the money?!" Vegeta argued trying to fight Bulma off with the magazine.

"I don't want anyone looking at you but me! This is going to be so embarrassing when it comes out!"

"Fine, I'll just blow the blasted company up so it won't come out!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hey, you can't do that. We'll sue the pants off you!" Fugika yelled. 

Krillin folded his arms. "I wonder if it's going to get any worse."

"Goku has yet to give his wife a gift," 18 said dryly.

Goku put an arm on the table and rested his head on his hand. How long were Bulma, Fugika and Vegeta gonna argue? He had to give Chi-Chi her gift. He wanted to hurry and give Chi-Chi her gift. He knew she would love her gift. He looked away for a moment and saw someone. He made quick eye contact and looked back at Bulma, Fugika, and Vegeta fighting.

"Um, guys," Krillin interrupted the three. "Could you finish this later? We still have Goku who's waiting for his turn."

Fugika took her magazine from Bulma and walked away. Bulma humph and sat back down and glared at Vegeta. "You're dead when we get home."

Vegeta folded his arms and grunted. 

When it seem everything had calm down, Goku knew it was time for his gift for Chi-Chi. "Um, Chi-Chi, I got you a gift, too."

Chi-Chi smiled warmly at Goku and laid a hand on his. "You don't have to give it to me. I know you spent your mind thinking to get me something and I heard your conversation with Goten. I know you weren't doing this to win the bet, but to show that you do appreciate and love me. I already knew that, Goku. You're more of a man of actions than of words. So, don't worry about it," she told him and kissed him, something she rarely did to him in public. Chi-Chi pulled back smiling, wiping her lipstick off his lips.

Goku smiled. "Thank you," his voice was soft, emotional. "But I want to. You deserve this," Goku said reaching in his jacket pocket. "Remember this?" Goku asked handing Chi-Chi a picture.

Chi-Chi looked at the picture and freaked out. It was a naked picture of Chi-Chi as a little girl, holding a teddy bear by the bathtub. "Eek! Goku, that's a naked picture of me as girl! Is that why you were in the attic?! Looking for this?!"

People from other tables looked at the screaming woman, wondering what was going on again. They turn their bodies more to see this. If another fight was going to happen, they were going to make sure not to miss any of the fights and possible dish flying.

Krillin groaned and slapped his forehead. 'Way to go, Goku.'

Vegeta rolled his eyes and snickered. 'Idiot. At least I won't be the only one getting yelled at tonight.'

Bulma and 18 stifled their laughter.

Goku ignored everyone. "You told me this was the last picture your mother took of you before she died. You're also holding your teddy bear your mother gave you, too."

Chi-Chi nodded at looked at the picture, staring at the brown teddy bear with a silver crown on its head and a white pearl bracelet on its right wrist. "Yes, I am. It was the last thing she got me before she died." Tears began to fall from her eyes. "I can't believe you remembered that."

Goku brushed the tears away. "You told me that it was destroyed in the fire where your home was."

"Yes, it was. I tried to find another one, but the store was all sold out."

"I found it in an antique store. It took a while but I found it."

Chi-Chi's eyes lit up in joy. She threw her arms around Goku. "Oh, thank you, Goku. I'll always cherish it. She pulled back to look at him, tears around the corner of her eyes, threatening to fall. "Where is it?"

"Behind you. I thought I let some special give it to you."

Chi-Chi turned around and gasped. A woman stood behind Chi-Chi with a gold halo over her head. She resembled Chi-Chi greatly, was as tall as her and had long dark hair wrapped in a tight bun. Tears were falling down her eyes as well as she smiled holding a brown teddy bear with a silver crown and pearl bracelet on its right wrist.

"Mo-momma?" Chi-Chi inquired. 

The woman nodded smiling trying to fight the tears that were falling but failed greatly. "Yes, Chi-Chi."

"Momma!" Chi-Chi flew out of her seat and hugged her mother tightly. "Mom, it's really you!"

"Oh, my sweet daughter, I've missed you."

Chi-Chi pulled back, looking at her mother still crying. "But how?"

"Your husband."

Chi-Chi looked back at Goku, smiling and crying at the same time. "You did this? How?"

"I went to Baba and asked for her help. She found her in Other World and went with me to helped talked to King Yemma to let your mother return for 24 hours," Goku explained.

"Oh, Goku!" Chi-Chi cried jumping into his arms. "I've never loved you more than I do right now. Thank you so much." She gave him a passionate kiss, filled with all the love she had for him. 

The others watched this completely touch. Bulma had tears in her eyes and Krillin smiled proudly at his best friend. He came through for Chi-Chi. He gave her the best gift anyone could have given their spouse. Though Goku was only in it to make up to his wife for the pain and sadness he had given her over the years of their marriage, it was obvious he won the bet. Even Vegeta and 18 were affected but you couldn't tell with the emotionless mask they had on their faces.

Chi-Chi pulled back to look his eyes. "Thank you so much. I'll never forget this night." Chi-Chi looked back at her mother. "How much time do you have, mother?"

"I have twenty-one hours."

"Well, we should go. There's so much we have to do—you have to see Dad, my children, your grandchildren," she laughed crying and hugged her mother again. "It's so good to have you here, even if it is for twenty-one hours. Let's go, Goku."

Chi-Chi held her mother's hand, her teddy bear in the other while Goku had an arm around her as he pressed to fingers to his forehead. "We'll see you later!" Goku said and all three vanished.

After a moment of silence, Vegeta spoke. "Just like Kakarot to skip out on the check when he ate the most."

Bulma smacked Vegeta on the back of his head. "You're trying to forget the trouble you're in! Well, I haven't and you're going to be in hot water when we get home!"

Krillin rolled his eyes. A beautiful moment just happened and Vegeta had to ruin it with his big mouth. Just like a Saiyan Prince.

*****

The next twenty-one hours were the happiest for Chi-Chi in a long, long time. Her mother, the Ox Queen met with her husband after years of departure and there was a tearful reunion. She also met with her grandchildren—Gohan and Goten who were very happy to meet her and after hours with the family, mother and daughter had a long talk.

They were outside by the river in front of Goku and Chi-Chi's house talking. Chi-Chi told her mother about her life after she died, meeting Goku, marrying him and everything that happened to them until this very moment. Chi-Chi was very glad to talk to her mother because she felt talking to her mom about all her feelings of Goku's dying twice—the feelings she felt and his return were a comfort for her. Chi-Chi wasn't comfortable talking to Bulma about so she never did. She didn't think Bulma could understand but her mother could.

Her mother listened, gave her advice and understood all the feelings she went through.

"He's a very special man and he loves you a lot," the Ox Queen commented.

"I know. I feel so lucky to marry a man like him—so honest, so caring… such a pure, innocent heart, even though he can be clueless at times."

"What if he leaves again? You said you were destroyed when he didn't come back with his fight with Cell."

"I was…until I learned of Goten. He helped me in ways he will never know. He made me stronger, and when I first saw Goten's face, I felt the void that Goku left filled with him. I know my husband is a fighter and protector. He always will be, and if he leaves again, I won't be as distraught as I was with Cell. I never knew how strong I was until after Goku left me. He saw it in me before I knew it was there. So if he leaves again, I'll get through it."

Ox Queen smiled. "That's because you are strong. You are my daughter. I know what you've been through, my dear. Your father left me a long time when he trained under Master Roshi. We were very young and in love then and he promised he would marry me after his training was done. It was a few years later, but he returned and we married. It was very hard to wait. I was worried about his training and wondered if he loved since he left me. It took some years while he was away for me to realize that. I was angry at first for him leaving without marrying me, thinking he was running out on me but soon I realized it was what he had to do and that he truly loved me."

"It's the same with me and Goku."

Ox Queen nodded. "I noticed. He really loves you, Chi-Chi, and what's he done—his fighting and dying—he's done it for you and your children."

Chi-Chi nodded as tears began to fall. She hugged her mother. "I'm so glad you're here. Finally, someone who understands me."

"You have Goku who understands you."

Chi-Chi sniffed. "I know, but it's not the same when someone experience what I did, well, not exactly what I did, but close to it."

Ox Queen hugged her daughter. "I'm so glad I've been able to spend this day with you. I'll never forget it."

"Me neither, Mom."

"So, when can I expect a granddaughter?"

Chi-Chi pulled back looking at her mother blushing and embarrassed. "Mother!"

"What, I can't have a granddaughter with two strong grandsons? Imagine how strong she would be and the temper from her mother and grandmother."

Chi-Chi laughed. "That would be a force to reckon with."

"Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi looked up from her mother and saw Baba on her crystal ball. "It's time, Chi-Chi."

Goku, Gohan, Goten and Ox King left the house and saw Baba. It was time to say goodbye. Ox Queen hugged her grandsons' goodbye.

"I love you too so much and I'm so proud of you," Ox Queen said hugging Gohan and Goten and giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

Ox Queen went to hug the Ox King goodbye and gave him a passionate kiss on the cheek. "I'll always you love you, Teddy Bear."

"Teddy Bear?!" Everyone inquired except the Ox King who blushed.

"It was your mother's nickname for me," Ox King said nervously as he blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

Ox Queen then stepped in front of Goku. She gave him a hug. "Take care of my daughter or I'll kill you when I see you again."

Goku's smiled immediately faded and his face became of confusion. "Um, okay."

Ox Queen just laughed and hugged Goku again. "I'm kidding. It's a blessing to meet the man who has made my daughter so happy."

"Oh, okay," Goku said and laughed with her.

Ox Queen then moved and hugged her daughter goodbye. "I'll miss you so much but I know that you are well taken care of. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mom." Chi-Chi cried.

Ox Queen pulled back to wipe the tears off her daughter's face. "Now, no more tears." She kissed her daughter's forehead and walked to Baba. She waved them all goodbye. 

"Bye, Momma!" Chi-Chi waved to her mother as she saw her disappear before her very eyes.

Goku put an arm around her. "Are you all right?"

Chi-Chi looked at him, eyes glistening with tears. "I'm a little sleepy having spent the past twenty-one hours up, but I'm wonderful. Thank you so much, Goku."

Unknown to them, Ox King, Gohan and Goten were making their way back inside the house to leave Goku and Chi-Chi alone. Chi-Chi hugged Goku tightly.

"This is the best thing you've ever done for me. I…I don't know what to say. Spending this time with my mother has helped me a lot. I got what a wanted—a chance to talk to my mother again, and you've done this for me when I've yelled… and screamed…at you," her words were cut off by the tears starting again.

Goku hugged her. "Hey, it's okay. Don't cry."

"I can't help it. I'm so happy…so happy about what you've done for me."

Goku kissed her. "It's nothing compared to what you've done for me and our sons." He brushed his nose across hers, pulled the ribbon out of her, letting it fall down and ran his hand in her hair. The sun was setting upon them and when Goku looked at her face, rays of the fading sunlight danced across her pretty face. It was like he fell in love with her all over again.

"I love you so much, Chi-Chi."

"I love you, too." Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around his neck.

As she was held in her husband's arms, Chi-Chi knew that she would never forget what he did for her this day. No matter how many times she would get mad at him or if he leave again, she would always love him and think of this moment as to why she did.

The End

Polka Dot: I thought it would be funny picturing him in that kind of magazine.

Claufiles: Thank you.

GD: Yeah, I had fun playing with Vegeta and the Playgirl thing. I think he would sell a lot of copies. Thank you for the compliment.

Lauryn S.: I think Chi-Chi has to yell at Goku for him to understand. Sometimes she can go overboard, but Goku, like some men, is kind of clueless. I have brothers so I know a thing or two about yelling to get them to listen or understand what I'm saying. I think he won the bet. I hope the other readers think so, too.

SparkyKnight: Goku and Chi-Chi are my favorite, too. I thought the whole scene with Gohan was hilarious. Thanks for enjoying the story.

I won't tell: Thank you.

Junnanagou4ever: Imagine the poses Vegeta did in a speedo. LOL! Sorry, to let it end soon, but I thought it would be best to end it on Valentine's Day.

Kristina: I see you are a Vegeta fan. Hee. Hee. I thought it was fun to put him that way. The story you are looking for is The Tie That Binds, Tie That Breaks. It's under Chi-Chi and character and it's on the fourth page.

LN: Thank you.


End file.
